KIT Solutions, a private firm specializing in developing intelligent, Knowledge-based Information Technology (KIT) solutions for the field of health and human services will partner with the University of Pittsburgh, Office of Child Development (OCD) to develop a Web-based, interactive software application of a Family Support Management Information System (FS MIS) for nationwide dissemination. This innovation is called Linking Information, Families and Technology (LIFT). Family support centers, like other human service programs and agencies across the country, are being required to implement best practices and document the impact of their services to funders, policy makers, and the community. However, most family centers do not have a state-of-the-art web-based information system available to them that integrates best practice, expert knowledge, and daily management functions. The proposed LIFT system will address these critical needs and has great potential for nationwide commercial distribution. The combination of KIT'S proven record of developing knowledge based information technology and OCD's over 20 years of research and practice in family support services will greatly enhances the chance of success for this business venture. In Phase I of the project, we will produce prototype software demonstrating the benefit, usability, and feasibility of a web-based, interactive, intelligent system for use by family support centers across the nation. The extent of which LIFT enables family center staff to build skill, capacity, access information and expert knowledge, to enhance their work will be the focus of this phase. In Phase II, we will fully develop the prototype LIFT to a commercial grade web application for nationwide dissemination and further validate the commercial potential and impact of LIFT, using a quasiexperimental design, which will involve a large number of users across multiple sites. In Phase III, we will seek private funding for marketing the system to the national market. We intend to use the Microsoft.Net Platform and follow XML web service concepts to develop the proposed innovation. Collection of a subscription fee will be used to support the maintenance and future development of the system.